<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Spirit of Competition by MysticElf21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982031">The Spirit of Competition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21'>MysticElf21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astral/Tenjou Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Spirit of Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Welcome to the Science Bowl."  A greeter said.  "If you're from Heartland High School, you'll want the door to your left and then turn right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Kite!  I knew you'd be here!"  Kite groaned as that annoying voice assaulted his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yuma," he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup!  And Astral's here too."  Yuma said, waggling his eyebrows.  The idiot probably thought he was being subtle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd hope so, because otherwise you'd have to be here to be competing yourself, and I want a challenge."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!"  Yuma pouted.  "Astral's been helping me with science."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kite smiled as he opened the door, where his team was waiting.  "Not enough to beat </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if he was looking forward to facing Astral for another reason, no one had to know.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>